Espécimen en observación
by Inavoig
Summary: No hay electricidad en su casa, la compañía de luz no le hace caso y Levi está apunto de explotar. ¿Qué puede hacer él para soportar tal horror? Pues observar a su pareja, es obvio. Total, no le molesta. AU/RIREN/ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Humor bizarro. AU. Levi x Eren (?)

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que viene en cursiva es narrado por Eren y ya, creo.

* * *

Un castaño entró a un cuarto, se acomodó en la silla tras el pequeño escritorio y al tomar un lápiz comenzó a escribir su pequeña agonía.

_"Querido y peculiar desahogo de papel: _

_Llevamos medio día sin luz y Levi ha comenzado a alucinar un mundo mejor. Tristemente y para temor de muchos, le he comprado un kit de limpieza para su entretención, lo único que provoque fue el exterminio de todos los gérmenes de la cocina y el baño._

_El espécimen en observación no se ha adaptado a las condiciones._

_Ya pronto estaremos a oscuras, tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda hacer Levi"._

Estaba aburrido y nadie le impediría divertirse a costa de su pareja.

El hombre dejo a un lado su lápiz y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la silla giratoria y luego paró para impulsarse y recorrer la habitación sin ninguna cosa más que hacer. Hasta que la puerta fue abierta y de ella apareció un pequeño hombre con una trapo en la cabeza, un cubre bocas blanco y un nada varonil plumero rosa en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo al quitarse el cubre bocas—. Aun nos falta la cochera.

—Si, amo —rezongó levantándose y yendo a seguirle.

Al día siguiente y de mañana, era el día de descanso de Eren y al levantarse notó que su pequeña pareja no estaba en la cama. Asintió unas cuantas veces, Levi estaría ya en su trabajo.

Dejo su lecho matrimonial y se fue rumbo a la cocina donde encontró a su pareja tomando café.

Parpadeo tres veces confuso, una al mirar al hombre, otra al mirar la puerta y la tercera al mirar la taza de café.

El castaño rodo los ojos yendo a su encuentro, dándole un suave beso de buenos días.

—No te has lavado los dientes.

—Aguántate, es un castigo.

—Ve —le ordeno—. Aun tenemos mucho que limpiar.

Eres soltó un quejido y se encaminó al baño.

Al intentar encender la luz notó cierto inconveniente… aun no llegaba.

/

.

"_Día dos del tormento:_

_El espécimen en cuestión ha tenido cambios bruscos en su personalidad pasiva. Sin razón alguna faltó al trabajo y tuvo un arranque de "quiero limpiar el cuarto". Al parecer no durmió bien anoche, me ha hablado sobre reacomodar._

_Trajo consigo una tostada y se la comió mientras barría._

_Me ha golpeado por escribir mientras le veo. Está es una conducta claramente agresiva, tendremos que sedarle._

_No se ha dejado sedar, se ha revelado, repito, se ha revelado. Volvió a golpearme pero esta vez lo he dejado pasar, es un espécimen valioso y no quiero dañarle._

_Me habló sobre "colgarnos" de la luz de la vecina con un gancho de la ropa, le he respondido que no. Si tenia tanto aburrimiento no debió de faltar al trabajo._

_Se ha estado quejando sobre el polvo del cuarto, yo no veo nada parecido y con clara ironía ha dicho: "No sé porque hay tanto si todos los días limpio". Obviamente rió después de lo dicho y siguió barriendo._

_El espécimen me ha ordenado ayudarle. Le dije que era un mero espectador y luego… le ayude porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

_Al verme expresó con enojo: Un niño de meses barre mejor con su cuerpo que tu con la escoba._

_Le arroje el utensilio de limpieza y él me pateo. Tuve que volver a barrer._

_Ayude a regañadientes a mover el mueble del televisor y debajo de el se ha encontrado un pincel y mucho polvo. Me intenté justificar pues me ha regañado por no limpiar cuando me lo ordena. Con el instrumento comenzó a limpiar un poco y se hizo llamar así mismo un "arqueólogo". Encontró un CD al que llamó "Simbac" cuando se ve clarísimo el nombre de "El símbolo" escrito en el. Creo que necesita anteojos._

_Me reí de él y me volvió a patear._

_Ojalá vuelva pronto la electricidad, Levi necesita un poco de televisión en su vida"._

Arrojó la libreta al mueble que tenia un espejo, cansado de escribir y porque su amante dejo el que hacer de lado.

Quizá sexo al medio día no sea mala idea.

Se acercó un poco, abrazando a su pareja y moviendo su pelvis para incitarle.

—No, estoy cansado —le escuchó decir.

Abatido, decepcionado y frustrado, se retiró al baño dando un sonoro portazo. Haría tal chiquero satisfaciéndome a si mismo que Levi tendría que volver a limpiar, _pero sin su ayuda_.

Para que sienta todo el dolor que el sintió al ser rechazado.

Nadie dejaba a un "uke" insatisfecho, nadie.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Levi volvió a marcar a la compañía de luz para reclamar y le volvieron a decir lo mismo.

—No presenta ningún inconveniente, probablemente sean los fusibles o alguna fuga de electricidad. Le recomendamos desconectar los aparatos de la toma de corriente y verificar el estado.

Molesto con la nada satisfactoria respuesta, miró hacia donde Eren se encontraba escondido, colgó el teléfono y le indico que se acercara.

—Iremos a pasear —le dijo. Pero para Eren sonó como un "Iremos a comprar más productos de limpieza".

¿Por qué su pareja no era una persona normal? ¡Pueden vivir sin luz!

Cuando llegaron a casa después de un agotador día de compras, el castaño vio con felicidad el horno de microondas marcando "0:00" lo que indicaba, para emoción de su persona, que la luz ya había vuelto.

Levi notó lo mismo y sonrió satisfecho.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —informó mientras dejaba sus bolsas en la barra de la cocina—. Acomoda bien las cosas y haz de comer.

El de ojos verdes suspiró más no reclamó.

Su pequeña pareja faltó al trabajo porque no mando unos expedientes… ¡Pudo usar el internet del trabajo y ahorrarse todo eso!

Para cuando su pareja salió de la oficina para ir a comer, el sonido del timbre le desvió del camino y al abrir la puerta vio con molestia a Hanji, la vecina de a lado con un postre en las manos.

—Hola.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a disculparme —el mutismo del hombre hizo que la chica continuara pues le conocía de hace tiempo—. Veras, hace unos días no tuve luz y, pues. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Me colgué de la suya! Pero ya la pague y ya no la necesito, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ustedes no tenían por mi culpa.

Eren apareció detrás de Levi, casi corriendo cuando escucho esa declaración por miedo a que tratara de matarla. En cambio, el hombre aceptó el regalo, le cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si.

El castaño pensó que no, no lo estaba. Su mano golpeando el pay que hasta hace unos momentos se veía sabroso y el cual no tenia la culpa de nada lo delataba.

Horas más tarde y ya en su pulcra habitación, sin rastro de polvo u objetos raros de quien sabe cuantos años; Levi habló.

—La matare —susurró.

El castaño le miró de reojo. Probablemente apenas haya salido de su extraño estado de shock.

Lo cual sinceramente agradecía. Era mejor que lo dijera a esperar que lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor? —preguntó tratando de desviar el tema. Y, ¿por qué no? Tratando de que por fin le hiciera caso.

El hombre le miró seriamente, alternando la mirada entre el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza de Eren y su cuerpo que mantenía escondido detrás de su pijama de llamativos canes.

Se dio lujo de sonreír ladino, aplastar el cuerpo de su amante con el suyo propio y restregarse contento haciendo endurecer su miembro. Levantó la playera del castaño, dándose tiempo de acariciar por donde pasaba su mano; erizándole la piel al contacto.

Eren tenía un cuerpo muy sensible, bien cuidado y con poco vello corporal. Raro en un hombre, pero eso a él sinceramente le gustaba. No tenia de que preocuparse cuando se besaban, ni rasparse con la poca barba de días, pues su pareja no tenía ni rastro de pelusa y él cuidaba mucho su higiene personal.

—No entiendo como me soportas —se atrevió a decir.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar lo mucho que le gustaba Eren, se dio cuenta de que tuvieron un día sólo para ellos. Cosa que no pasaba frecuentemente. Y él lo utilizo para limpiar, salir por gusto propio y maldecir en silencio a Hanji.

—Amarte es un placer —respondió sincero, viéndole con amor. No le importaban muchos los arranque extraños de su pareja, eso hacia divertida la relación—. Mi placer.

Vaya mocoso más cursi; pensó Levi.

Pero aún así el mayor no pudo controlar el ligero rubor que se apodero de su cara, abrazando a Eren y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello moreno. Aspirando el aroma fresco de su pareja.

/

.

"_El espécimen por fin ha regresado a su estado natural._

_ La falta de luz removió su rutina, por fin hay un despertador y ha vuelto el internet._

_En cambio yo necesito otro día de descanso, Levi es una bestia. El día que se vuelva a ir la luz me iré con Mikasa._

_Me duele todo el cuerpo"._

Mejor quemaría la libreta, eso último que escribió podría traerle graves consecuencias…

Se miró un poco, observando las para nada sutiles mordidas en su cuerpo, enojado y satisfecho a la vez.

Levi podía ser un negado para los sentimientos, la cocina y la sutileza.

_Pero era un maravilloso espécimen de observación._

* * *

**Notas:** A falta de internet me he visto en la penosa necesidad de pedir caridad (?) e ir a casa de mis amigos, pues necesitaba mandar tarea y al revisar la memoria de repuesto encontrada entre mis tiliches, vi este One-shot que dude en subir, pero lo hice. Porque me recuerda a mi situación actual (?). Está sencillo pero hecho con amor u.ú

Si les gustó no duden en comentar. Dudas y/o amenazas son bien recibidas.


End file.
